


Some things you don't do

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, by thorinsmut, original elf character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where i dump fanart from fanfics.</p><p>1: from GK's Raindrops on Roses chp.6 "Nori, it is very <i>rude</i> to walk in before a fellow has finished." </p><p>2: from greenkangaroo’s 4DC Chapter 79 Stay of Execution "You have stolen something." Nori has stolen many things. "I want it back."</p><p>3: how <i>does</i> grenkangaaroo write?</p><p>4: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742758/chapters/1415765/">dwalin in tights</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut (Zaylinda)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thorinsmut+%28Zaylinda%29).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nori, it is very rude to walk in before a fellow has finished."  
> also, i only recently realised that Nethanu is thorinsmut's. so here. for you. ♥

on [tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/44235268819/from-greenkangaroos-raindrops-on-roses-chapter-6)

from [greenkangaroo](../users/greenkangaroo/pseuds/greenkangaroo)’s [Raindrops on Roses Chapter 6](680611/chapters/1289406)


	2. Not your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from greenkangaroo’s 4DC Chapter 79 Stay of Execution
> 
> "You have stolen something." 
> 
> Nori has stolen many things. 
> 
> "I want it back."

on [tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/45337325874/from-greenkangaroos-4dc-chapter-79-stay-of)

from [greenkangaroo](../../../users/greenkangaroo/pseuds/greenkangaroo)’s [4DC ](../../651150?view_full_work=true)[Chapter 79 Stay of Execution](../../651150/chapters/1325469)


	3. Greenkangaroo's writing style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone here has read greenkangaroo's 4DC.  
> this is what she does to us.  
> do we fight back?  
> no, we don't.  
> ... more?

on [tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/44284815887/greenekangaroos-on-ao3-writing-style-i-hope)

[ ](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/44284815887/greenekangaroos-on-ao3-writing-style-i-hope)


	4. Dwalin in tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin. in tights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day, i suggested to [ladynorthstar](http://ladynorthstarkinkycorner.tumblr.com/) dwalin in tights. she laughed too hard.
> 
> that means that of course i [filled ](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/47696468520/dwalin-in-tights)[it](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/47701504163/dwalin-in-tights).

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me hours because i couldn't stop laughing. also, i couldn't get the negligée right.  
> oh god. if anyone reads this and knows 'Robin Hood: Men in Tights' will you know what i'm talking about, and will you do it for me?!


End file.
